


Rulers Make Bad Lovers

by Must_Be_Thursday



Series: Miss Missing You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Does Not Equal Attachment, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, One Shot, getting cockblocked by your doctor, minor self-loathing Obi-Wan, someone tell that man he is important, somewhere between those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/pseuds/Must_Be_Thursday
Summary: Obi-Wan visits Satine while he is convalescing.---A mini-sequel to Husk Around My Heart.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Miss Missing You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Rulers Make Bad Lovers

Satine was grateful to have a private landing pad attached to her living quarters. It was convenient for when she wanted to get away. Even more convenient for giving her Jedi the tongue lashing of the ages when he finally touched down and emerged from his sleek Jedi starfighter. He reached behind his seat for a single leather duffle and made his way to her side.

While excited to finally spend some time with Obi-Wan, Satine had some vague trepidation about the visit as well. She knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone missing for several days, likely held captive. Ahsoka had contacted her to ask for assistance, but Satine wasn’t able to offer much help. She could only worry until Ahsoka contacted her again to let her know that they had both been found. 

A few days later Obi-Wan sent her an audio message, only saying that he would be on leave for a few weeks and asking to come visit until he had to go back to the field. She accepted immediately, having not seen him since before his supposed death. Worry over his physical and mental health was creeping in, Obi-Wan wasn’t one to request extended leave, especially during a war, so it was likely mandatory. Satine was relieved to find him looking exhausted and slightly pale, but whole. But she also knew he was a master at concealing inner turmoil, so his physical appearance wasn’t always the best gauge of his overall health.

The well-rehearsed soliloquy she had prepared about faking one’s death and waiting _weeks_ to pay a visit died on her lips when he was standing in front of her. When she finally did speak all she could manage was, “Well, you certainly look better than you did at your funeral.”

He took a short breath, “Satine, I -,”

Obi-Wan was cut off by Satine’s death grip as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He recovered a second later and dropped his bag to return the embrace.

For several moments Satine simply held him, relieved that their rekindled relationship hadn’t been cut short by a sniper or whoever had managed to capture him. She wasn’t even really sure what their relationship was, but that didn’t bother her. When they were young, they were convinced that love had to be black and white, all-or-nothing. Now, not so much. They were more than friends, more than lovers, but not really partners. Obi-Wan wasn’t her paramour, or courtesan, or boyfriend. They loved each other. And that was enough. 

She finally released her hold and pulled away, “You look tired, Ben,” she said.

“I tire easily these days. Thank you for letting me come.”

Satine tilted her head to give him a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth, “It was purely selfish motivation. I rarely get to see you and when I do, I never get to have you to myself.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Well, I’m all yours for the next few weeks,” he stooped to pick up his things, keeping one arm around her waist as they headed to her living area.

“Tea?” Satine asked, breaking off and heading to her kitchenette.

“Yes, please,” Obi-Wan sat on a couch and stretched out, wincing when his back popped from sitting in his tight fighter seat for the long flight.

Satine turned to catch a look of Obi-Wan and found him with his head tilted back, his eyes tracking her movements. Abandoning the thought of tea, she turned off the stove and returned to his side.

She settled herself on Obi-Wan’s lap and he leaned in to meet her kiss, parting his lips at her wordless suggestion. She threaded her fingers through the soft hair behind his ears and gave a gentle tug, easing him to the side and back until he was flat on the couch. She broke off for a moment before pressing a line of light kisses from the hollow behind his jaw down his pulse point and across his collar bone, pushing aside his tunic as she went. She slowly made her way back up as her hands drifted down to his belt. 

“I can’t, Satine.”

Satine gasped and backed off. “I – I’m so sorry,” She said quickly, awkwardly shifting off of Obi-Wan. He sat up and caught her hand, pulling her back down to sit next to him. 

“It’s not your fault,” Obi-Wan said, turning her hand over to trace the lines of her palm, “I…”

Satine gave him a moment before asking, “What is it, _cyar’ika_?”

“My last few missions did a number on my heart,” he dragged his gaze up to meet her eyes, “I’m on the mend now, just banned from…physical activity while I heal.”

Satine couldn’t help but snicker at the smirk that crossed his face, “Well lucky for you, I love you for more than your body,” she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed into the crook of his neck, “You’re going to be alright, though?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair, “I’ll be around to bother you for some time.”

He felt a huff from Satine at his neck and she pulled back to look at him. She placed a hand over his heart, “You’re never a bother, Ben. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He gave her a wane smile, “You would be okay.”

“I wasn’t okay last time.”

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned forward until their foreheads touched, “I am sorry, Satine. I didn’t realize how many people would be grieved by it.”

“You didn’t…never mind,” Satine knew how to pick her battles and she wasn’t about to argue with Obi-Wan about his issues of self-worth at the moment.

Satine slid her hand up to cup his chin in her palm, “You need sleep,” she picked up Obi-Wan’s bag and held out her hand as she stood. Obi-Wan took it and let her lead him to her bedroom.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Satine said, setting his bag on the bed and giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and making her way to the ‘fresher, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Satine changed and brushed out her hair in record time. When she returned, Obi-Wan had pulled on a pair of sleep pants and was carefully setting his lightsaber on the bedside table. Satine turned down the covers and was struck with a pang of nostalgia at how natural and domestic it felt to do something so simple with Obi-Wan on the other side of the bed. Satine got comfortable while Obi-Wan stretched out his back and pulled off his undershirt before climbing in beside her.

In the dim light from the windows, Satine could make out the marks of half-healed bruises in the center of Obi-Wan’s chest. She propped herself up on one elbow and lightly traced her fingers over the green and yellow shadows.

“Ben? Are these from…”

Obi-Wan nodded, his voice soft, “Anakin had to do it. It was…a little too close for comfort,” he wrapped his arms around Satine, pulling her close, “But I’m here now.” 

She curled up against his chest and adjusted her position so she could listen to Obi-Wan’s heartbeat slow as he fell asleep.

_My dear Gentle-Heart. It’s going to be the death of you._

***

Satine laid in bed far later than she usually would, just watching the deep breaths her Jedi took as he slept. She finally dragged herself to the ‘fresher to get ready for the day. There was still a planet to run after all. Before leaving, she pulled the covers up to Obi-Wan’s shoulders and grazed her knuckles across his cheek.

She left a short note beside his lightsaber:

_You looked too peaceful to wake. I’ll be done with my work in time to have dinner together. You have free reign of my rooms, garden, and library._

_See You Soon,_

_Satine_

Once finally finished with advisor meetings and interplanetary business for the day, Satine changed out of her heavy gown into a simple royal blue dress. She released her hair from its intricate updo and pulled it into a loose braid over her shoulder. 

She found Obi-Wan where she thought he’d be. Stretched out on a hammock between two birch trees in her personal gardens. He was asleep, boots neatly placed on the ground beneath him. Instead of his usual Jedi tabard and belt he wore only his trousers and a light, blousy tunic that flapped softly in the breeze. A hardback copy of a Mandalorian war epic was held open on his chest and the setting sun highlighted the gold and bronze strands mixed through his hair. Satine had never seen him so at ease, but to be fair, when they were together, they were usually running for their lives. 

He woke when she pulled the heavy book from his chest, a bleary look in his eyes. She traded the book for a blanket draped over a wicker chair and tossed it to Obi-Wan as she slipped out of her shoes. He maneuvered to balance their weight while she slid on beside him, but they still nearly toppled over. Laughing, they finally balanced themselves and curled up beneath the blanket to keep off the evening chill.

“Did you have a good day?” Satine asked once they were settled.

Obi-Wan nodded, “You have an impressive library and your Jasmine plants are very happy.”

“You spoke to them?” Satine twisted to catch a whiff of the new flowers opening with the sunset.

“They aren’t Force sensitive, but they have a language. I can’t really reply or translate it, but I can sense their…emotions or feelings. They feel well cared for.”

“My gardener will be pleased to hear that,” Satine said with soft smile.

Obi-Wan ran a hand down her braid and twirled the end around his finger, “I’ve missed you, Sat’ika. I’m sorry I grieved you so.”

“You’re here. That’s all that matters to me.”

They didn’t speak for a while, just enjoying holding each other as night fell. 

Satine reached up to run a hand down Obi-Wan’s beard, “I think it’s growing on me.”

“I very nearly shaved it off for you, but Ahsoka said she would disown me if she ever sees me without a beard again.”

Satine laughed, “Well, I won’t come between you and your family. How are your padawans?”

A proud smile lit Obi-Wan’s face, “Ahsoka is really coming into her own, and having a padawan has helped Anakin with his anger,” his face fell slightly, “I hurt them. They’ve forgiven me, but I know the ordeal scarred them.”

“They love you.”

“They do. And I love them,” Obi-Wan swallowed, “I don’t know what I was thinking. After how I lost Qui-Gon…I should have known better.”

“Ben,” Satine cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek and waited for him to meet her gaze before continuing, “You always do your duty. That’s just one of the many reasons we love you. And that’s why we were able to forgive you…Now you need to forgive yourself.”

Obi-Wan caught her hand and nuzzled her palm, “You’ve always been so wise. I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve happiness, Obi-Wan,” Satine said, slightly exasperated, “Maybe one day I’ll get through that thick skull of yours.”

Obi-Wan hummed a noncommittal sound into Satine’s hand, “I believe I was promised dinner.”

“Yes, it should be ready. I ordered your favorites,” Satine rolled off the hammock without warning, sending Obi-Wan to the ground. He managed to catch himself with the Force and a muffled harrumph.

Satine tried and failed to stifle a laugh at Obi-Wan’s undignified position hovering halfway to the ground and he found himself laughing as well. Obi-Wan hooked a hand around her ankle and pulled her down, easily slowing her fall as well since he was prepared. She landed lightly on his chest.

“That’s cheating, Ben,” she said in mock offense.

Obi-Wan laughed, “I have to cheat to keep up with your antics.”

Once they collected themselves, they made their way up to Satine’s balcony.

“I cleared my schedule tomorrow afternoon,” Satine said as she slipped her arm into Obi-Wan’s, “Mandallia’s moon has a beautiful waterfall I think you’ll like, if you’re up to a day trip.”

Obi-Wan beamed, knowing he would happily jump in a sarlacc pit if Satine was at his side, “That sounds lovely, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Gold Dust Woman by Fleetwood Mac. Until like 3 months ago I thought the lyric was "true loves make bad lovers" which always made me think of Obi-Wan and Satine. The real line kind of works for them too though so I went with it anyway. 
> 
> This is also a shameless self-insert with me as the gardener because my jasmine plant died and I'm still sad about it.


End file.
